Aléjate de mi, pero quédate cerca
by Kirash
Summary: Una llamada de auxilio proveniente de una nave Galra es detectada por el equipo Voltron. Los pilotos se preparan para abordar la nave enemiga en una misión de rescate. Grande es su sorpresa al ver una humana entre los prisioneros a rescatar. Lance x OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Aléjate de mi, pero quédate cerca.**

Capítulo 1: Extracción

* * *

Disparos, explosiones, naves enemigas por doquier volando velozmente en formación de ataque alrededor de ellos, nada fuera de lo normal en un dia del equipo Voltron.

Todo comenzó hace unas horas, recibieron un mensaje de auxilio proveniente de una nave Galra, al parecer tenían a un grupo de prisioneros cautivos quienes de, alguna manera, se las habían ingeniado para enviar un mensaje codificado en pedido de ayuda.

-Esto no me gusta, puede ser una trampa- Keith analizó el mensaje que se reflejaba en los monitores de la cabina de mando del castillo.

-Concuerdo con Keith, es decir, como puede ser que hayan logrado enviar una señal desde la mismísima nave? Deberían mínimamente haber tomado algún punto de control de comunicaciones o algo, no lo sé…-Pidge se encontraba pensativa, analizando todas las variables que se le cruzaban por la mente, verdaderamente era alto extraño.

-Pienso que hay que ir- Shiro interrumpió las palabras de Pidge, hizo una breve pausa hasta que todos le pusieron atención – No olviden que existe la posibilidad que algún infiltrado haya ayudado a los prisioneros, tal como lo hicieron conmigo.

Un silencio inundo todo el lugar, se dieron un momento para pensar en las palabras del piloto, hasta que Allura interrumpió el silencio.

-Es arriesgado, pero Shiro tiene razón, si existe una mínima posibilidad de poder ayudar es nuestro deber tomarla.- El paladín negro sonrió a la princesa conforme de su decisión.

Sería una misión encubierta y deextracción, abordarían la nave furtivamente, evitarían a toda costa el contacto con el enemigo, no querían luchar sabiendo que había inocentes en el medio. Analizaron los planos de las naves que habían obtenido de un enfrentamiento hacia tiempo atrás. Lance escoltaría a los prisioneros hasta una de las naves de cargamento que se encontraban en el hangar de la nave mayor, mientras que Pidge y Keith se encargarían de dejarle el camino despejado. Shiro y Hunk estaban preparados en los leones en caso de que algo saliera mal, al igual que Coran y la princesa, monitoreando la operación desde el castillo.

Se acercaron a la nave como era de costumbre en el León Verde. Coran les transmitía las indicaciones desde el castillo para abordar la nave enemiga desde el sector más cercano y seguro a su objetivo.

Keith utilizo su Bayard para abrir un hueco en la nave. Una vez que los tres paladines entraron se dividieron para cubrir el área. Lance se dirigió directamente hacia los calabozos donde se encontraban los prisioneros, mientras que Keith y Pidge montaban guardia en los pasillos adyacentes.

Lance colocó un dispositivo que había creado Pidge para interrumpir la energía momentáneamente sobre la cerradura de la puerta de la prisión, haciendo que esta se abra fácilmente. Hizo fuerza con sus dos brazos para poder abrirla, ya que era una compuerta bastante grande y pesada.

-No teman criaturas! El paladín Azul está aquí para salvar el día – alardeó con una de sus típicas poses heróicas que suele utilizar. Algunos de los prisioneros se acercaron velozmente, con cara de preocupación. Lance los miró confundidos.

-¿Que no deberían estar un poco más umm… alegres? –se llevo una mano a la nuca rascándose.

-Estamos felices de que nuestro mensaje de auxilio haya llegado hasta tus oídos!- exclamo uno de los sujetos, era un pequeño verde con manchas moradas y con un solo ojo. El paladín azul se preguntó de qué planeta sería. – Pero ella se encuentra en grave estado…- el extraterreste tomo de la mano a Lance y lo llevo hasta el fondo del calabozo. Estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver bien, le tomo unos segundos para que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, para ver a una joven acostada en el piso gravemente herida. Varios de los prisioneros se encontraban a su alrededor, una particularmente que parecía anciana le sostenía la mano a la joven.

-Ella arriesgó su vida por nosotros para poder enviar un mensaje de auxilio, pero los guardias la encontraron y… -

-No se preocupe señora, el gran Lance esta aquí! - Lance interrumpió a la anciana que cuidaba de la chica, se agachó frente a la joven herida y la tomo cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Enorme fue su sorpresa al verla más de cerca, ¿acaso era humana? ¿Cómo podía ser? Su rostro no cabía de asombro. Mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos algo le llamo la atención, sentía sus brazos calientes y humedos, no podía verlo por la oscuridad, pero sabía que era sangre que provenía de las heridas de la chica.

-Apresúrate inútil! – la voz de Keith a través del radio lo hizo reaccionar.

-Hay guardias acercándose por este lado- Informó Pidge- Si no salimos ahora mismo esto se pondrá feo.

-Muy bien todos, apresúrense y síganme!- Lance tomo la delantera y salió corriendo a través del pasillo, mientras que Pidge se unió a ellos corriendo por detrás de la caravana, vigilando que ningún prisionero quedara atrás. El paladín del león rojo le hizo señas para que siguieran adelante por la dirección en la que se encontraba.

Rápidamente llegaron al Hangar donde se encontraba la nave de carga. Pidge y Keith se apresuraron a configurar la ruta de escape mientras que el resto la abordaba, pero antes de que ellos pudieran subirse, soldados Garla interrumpieron el escape. Una lluvia de disparos se abalanzó sobre ellos. En un rápido movimiento Keith presiono el botón de la compuerta de carga, cerrándola para que inicie el despegue hacia el castillo.

-Muchachos, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda- Lance trataba de esquivar los disparos como podía con la joven en brazos. Sus compañeros se apresuraron para cubrirlo.

-Rápido! A al Leon Verde!- Comenzaron a correr por el gigantesco hangar esquivando y abatiendo centinelas, hasta que se toparon con una grupa de al menos 20 que cubrían su salida.

-Maldición-murmuró Keith por lo bajo- Necesitamos apoyo! Nos han descubierto! – informó a sus compañeros paladines que se encontraban en sus leones preparados para cualquier infortunio.

Shiro y Hunk inmediatamente se lanzaron en sus leones contra la nave atacándola, el temblor que el ataque ocasiono les dio la oportunidad de aprovechar la desestabilidad de los enemigos para contratacar. Comenzaron a abrirse paso hacia donde se encontraba el León verde, pero más centinelas Garla llegaron, dividiéndolos.

Lance y la joven herida quedaron divididos del grupo, rodeados de enemigos que no paraban de llegar. Pidge estaba por lanzarse en su ayuda hasta que un grito de su compañero en apuros la freno-

-Vayanse! Estaré bien! No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos capturen a todos!

Su compañera apretó los dientes, odiaba tener que dejarlo allí, pero tenía razón. Keith la tomo del brazo y la arrastro por el pasillo en dirección a su León el cual abordaron rápidamente para lanzarse al ataque junto con sus otros compañeros.

-Lance esta dentro con un prisionero herido, no pudo escapar- Pidge informa la situación a los demás- Se encuentra en el hangar izquierdo, donde salió la capsula de escape.

-Iré por él, cúbranme- Ordeno Shiro mientras se lanzaba hacia la dirección especificada por su compañera. Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a atacar toda nave que intentara llegar a su líder. Pero eran demasiadas para poder contenerlas a todas. El paladín negro tuvo que frenar su marcha para atacar 5 naves que se dirigían hacia él.

-Lance! La ayuda se retrasó un poco, aguanta!- Gritó por su radio.

-Eso trato! Pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo! – Respondió a los gritos. Se encontraba ahora atrincherado contra un rincón de la nave, con su escudo y su bayard disparando a cualquiera que se le acerque. Había dejado a la joven recostada detrás de él para protegerla.

Los disparos eran demasiados, su escudo cedió rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Se abalanzo sobre la chica para cubrirla con su cuerpo. No pudo evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como su pierna y su brazo eran objetivos de balas enemigas. Cogió su arma con un gran esfuerzo y siguió disparando lo mejor que pudo, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y comprometía su puntería. Se encontró superado por demasiados enemigos, cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que todo ya estaba perdido. De repente un profundo rugido lleno el ambiente, las paredes de la nave detrás de ellos desaparecieron acompañadas de un ruido violento y ensordecedor. Era león azul.

El rugido del león despertó a la muchacha que ahora se encontraba sostenida del brazo por Lance para que el vacio del espacio no la succionara.

-Q-Que está pasando!?- gritó aterrada, viendo todo su alrededor sin entender que sucedía. Intentó zafarse del agarre de Lance, pero un dolor punzante le recordó sus heridas presentes.

-No te preocupes bella dama, estoy aquí para ayudarte- El paladín sonrió creída y confiadamente, en un rápido movimiento, la tomo por la cintura, aprovecho la succión del vacío y se lanzó hacia las fauces del león.

Una vez dentro, el león azul se aparto de la nave enemiga esquivando los ataques de las más pequeñas mientras su piloto se aproximaba a la cabina y se acomodaba.

-Oh amigo!, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba- Dijo acariciando una de las paredes de la cabina de piloto.

La muchacha, que aun seguía sostenida por Lance, quien la ayudaba a caminar, observaba todo en silencio. Estaba débil, se sentía mareada, había perdido mucha sangre y todo lo que estaba sucediendo no la ayudaba.

El paladín se sentó en su asiento, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo. Era un poco más baja que él, de cabello castaño ondulado, recogido en una coleta, con algunos mechones sueltos que caigan agraciadamente al costado de su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un verde marino claro. Mirando un poco más abajo, le llamo la atención el inicio de una cicatriz que comenzaba desde su hombro y se dirigía hacia su pecho ocultándose bajo su remera. _"Es una chica muy bonita"_ pensó mientras reía tontamente fantaseando un final perfecto.

Miro a la chica con una expresión de galán sobreactuada y le indico con unas palmaditas sobre sus piernas que se siente sobre él, tenía una tonta sonrisa en la cara acompañada de un leve rubor que hizo enfurecer a la joven rápidamente.

-En tus sueños idiota pervertido- le responde ella entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada. Se alejo un poco de él, apoyándose contra una de las paredes de la cabina para evitar caer al piso. Colocó una mano sobre la herida al costado de su torso cercano a su cintura. Agacho su cabeza agotada esforzándose por mantenerse en pie. Pudo ver un rastro de sangre en el piso llegando hasta ella, y otro más que se perdía debajo del asiento del piloto. _"¿Él también está herido?"_ \- se preguntó a sí misma, mirándolo con un poco de preocupación.

Disparos enemigos impactaron contra el león azul haciéndoles perder estabilidad. Lance dirigió si vista al frente, era hora de concentrarse en el asunto entre manos.

-Escúchame bien, ambos estamos heridos, tu estas sangrando desde hace tiempo, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie y mi león no es un spa donde puedas tirarte a descansar donde quieras, no pienso hacerme responsable si te lastimas más, ven y siéntate!- Su rostro ahora era serio. Le extendió la mano para que se acercara a él. Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, acepto su ayuda, tomo su mano quien la atrajo contra su cuerpo y de un rápido tirón la sentó sobre él.

Los brazos del piloto la rodearon tomando los controles del león esquivando los ataques enemigos con gran velocidad y destreza. La concentración del piloto la tomo por sorpresa. Giró su rostro hacia la pantalla para ver la lucha que se desplegaba afuera.

-Retírense jóvenes paladines, nuestra misión fue exitosa, no hay necesidad de seguir peleando -El rostro de Allura apareció en la pantalla de todos los leones, ordenándoles que regresaran al castillo- Cubriré su retirada desde aquí.

Los pilotos comenzaron su retirada ágilmente, destruyendo a su paso las naves enemigas que quedaron rezagadas del alcance del ataque del castillo. Lance se alivió un poco, dejo que el león tomara el control hasta la base mientras él se recostó sobre su asiento suspirando con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo y sus ojos cerrados, tomando su brazo haciendo una apenas perceptible mueca de dolor.

Luego de unos segundos se reincorporo mirando a la joven que lo acompañaba, que aún estaba mirando a través de la pantalla viendo cómo se acercaban al imponente nave/castillo.

-Bueno, creo que dentro de todo la misión salió bien- Dijo tomándola por sorpresa, haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo- Por cierto, mi nombre es Lance, soy uno de los paladines de—

-De Voltron- interrumpió ella. Lance lo miro sorprendido, ¿cómo una humana podía encontrarse a tantos años luz de distancia de la tierra y conocer sobre Voltron?. Como si ella pudiera leer su mente le respondió- mis compañeros me han contado muchas historias sobre ello mientras estuve cautiva… ESPERA UN MOMENO! MIS COMPAÑEROS!- Se levantó rápidamente, asustada y preocupada, pero al instante volvió a caer sin fuerzas sobre el piloto, quien la agarro para evitar que se golpease.

-Espera! Ellos están a salvo! Ya se encuentran en nuestra nave!- Le dijo el para calmarla mientras la sostenía de los brazos para evitar que vuelva a levantarse. Los intentos de la joven cesaron y se quedó quieta.

-Gracias…- se le escapó de los labios en un tono muy bajo pero aun audible para el piloto. Lance le sonrió cálidamente.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Lena –alcanzo a decir luego de desmayarse.

* * *

Espero les guste este primer capítulo! Hace mucho no escribo nada así que ando medio oxidada. Cualquier crítica, consejo e incluso sugerencias sobre la historia son bienvenidas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aléjate de mi pero quédate cerca**

Capítulo 2: Despertar

* * *

Allura y Coran se encargaron de despachar en naves particulares a los prisioneros rescatados por el equipo dirigiéndolos cada uno a sus respectivos planetas, cerciorándose previamente de brindarles atención médica, alimentos y demás.

Mientras tanto los leones volvieron a sus hangares en el castillo. Rápidamente sus pilotos salieron corriendo en busca de su compañero azul para ver si se encontraba bien, quien aterrizo un poco más tarde que los demás.

Lance sujeto bien a Lena, suspiro profundamente y se levantó de su asiento con ella en brazos, haciendo una mueca de dolor por sus heridas. Miró simbólicamente hacia el techo de la cabina y habló en voz baja a su león- "vendré pronto y te limpiaré, lo prometo" – dijo refiriéndose a la sangre que quedo en gran parte del piso y en algunas secciones de la pared. Bajo de su nave con pesadez y esfuerzo para encontrarse con sus compañeros que lo esperaban fuera.

-Lance! Estas bien! ¿¡Por qué no dijiste que estabas herido!?- Shiro fue el primero en correr en su ayuda junto con Hunk que lo siguió por detrás- Avísenle a Coran que prepare las capsulas de curación- Ordeno el paladín negro el ver el estado de los dos jóvenes frente a él. Keith asintió y salió corriendo en busca de Coran.

El líder de los paladines tomo a la chica de los brazos de Lance para alivianarle la carga, este último se tambaleó débilmente pero los brazos de Hunk le impidieron caer a piso tomándolo por los hombros.

-Cielos amigo, estás hecho un desastre- El paladín amarillo le sonríe con preocupación al ver la sangre que salía de sus heridas, principalmente de su pierna izquierda. Su cuerpo estaba también lleno de moretones y heridas de bala leves.

-Prffff, ¿esto? No es nada para el caballero Lance!- fanfarroneó como suele hacerlo, señalando sus heridas que aun sangraban, para que su amigo no se preocupe, pero era evidente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie.  
-Si si, claro señor caballero, ahora quédate quieto- le respondió Hunk perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Shiro se dirigió hacia enfermería donde se encontraban las cápsulas, seguidos de Hunk quien ayudaba a Lance a caminar y de Pidge quien observaba toda la situación en silencio, atenta por si necesitaban su ayuda.

Una vez allí se encontraron con Keith, Coran y Allura, estos últimos cada uno al lado de una capsula, esperando a los heridos. Allura indicó a Shiro que se acercara a ella, ambos colocaron con suavidad a la joven herida dentro de la capsula, que se cerró rápidamente para comenzar el proceso de regeneración.

-No pienso meterme ahí otra vez!- Protesto Lance al verlo a Coran llamándolo desde la otra capsula.

-Que entres allí no es una sugerencia- Respondió la princesa con una clara voz de autoridad quien se acercó a él y lo empujo por la espalda para que se metiera dentro mientras le sacaba parte de su armadura a manotazos. Luego de batallar ridículamente unos minutos, Allura perdió la paciencia y haciendo uso de su increíble fuerza lo obligó a entrar a la máquina. Lance se quejo unos momentos más hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Todos observaban a ambos humanos detenidamente, con más interés por la muchacha. La princesa alteana se acercó a su cápsula y la observó con tristeza al ver su cuerpo con cicatrices grandes y notorias, claro indicio de que la han torturado o cosas aun peores.

-Maldito Zarkon, no tiene límites- casi susurró, pero su rostro ahora reflejaba un odio infinito. Su rostro se suavizó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, se volteó a ver, era Shiro.

-Entiendo su ira princesa, pero piense en positivo, hoy pudimos rescatar a muchos y lo seguiremos haciendo, es cuestión de tiempo para que Zarkon y su imperio caigan.-intentó animarla con sus palabras, algo que al parecer funcionó, ya que ahora veía gran determinación en su mirada.

-Eso es verdad, esto nos demuestra que aun tenemos un largo camino que seguir.

-Oh si, más vale que estén preparados porque Voltron va a aplastarlos!- Hunk hizo una mueca junto con un tono rapero para divertirlos y alivianar la presión lo que hizo que todos rieran.

-Quien es ella? Y como ha llegado hasta aquí, estamos a miles de galaxias de distancia de la tierra- Pregunto Pidge mirando a Lena curiosamente mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la sala, todos se preguntaban lo mismo, era muy extraño.

-Supongo que nos enteraremos cuando sane y despierte- dijo Coran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por el momento tómense un descanso paladines, ha sido un día muy largo- Sugirió la princesa mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la sala médica. Todos asintieron y salieron tras ella, algunos a sus habitaciones, otros a pasear por la nave, a seguir trabajando o a comer algo.

Pasaron largas horas en calma. Cada quien en lo suyo, todos disfrutaban los momentos de tranquilidad lejos de ataques enemigos.

Una de las capsulas terminó su proceso de curación. Lentamente, el paladín azul abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía su cuerpo adormilado. El vidrio frente a él se abrió liberando un poco de frio hacia el exterior. Se estremeció un poco y se froto los brazos para entrar en calor. Odiaba esas capsulas con todo su ser. Camino unos pasos y vio a un lado de su capsula una manta prolijamente doblada sobre el piso. Debió ser Coran pensó él mientras la tomaba y se envolvía en ella esperando calentar su cuerpo.

Camino pesadamente y se dejo caer sobre una de las escaleras que estaba en la sala acurrucándose en la manta. Suspiro cansado y levanto la vista para encontrarse con Lena aun en proceso de cura. Su rostro se veía tranquilo a comparación de hacia unas horas antes, cuando se encontraban en la nave en medio de todo el balacero enemigo. Se perdió unos minutos viendo como su cabello ondulaba lenta y grácilmente dentro del líquido donde se encontraba. Debe ser una persona muy valiente pensó para sí mismo, al recordar como los demás compañeros de celda le comentaron que se arriesgo para enviar esa señal de auxilio por ellos.

Su vista bajo ahora deteniéndose a ver una enorme cicatriz que comenzaba desde su hombro izquierdo y se perdía por debajo de su ropa en medio de sus pechos, al parecer se extendía mucho más de lo que se podía ver.

-Lance, ¿cómo te sientes?- La voz de Pidge lo saco de sus pensamientos, asustándolo un poco. Se volteó rápidamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, avergonzándose un poco de que lo pescaran observando tan detenidamente a la muchacha nueva. Por suerte para él, su compañera pareció no darle importancia a eso.

-Hey Pidge, estoy bien, que haces aquí? – Su antigua compañera de clases se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-Tome un descanso, estaba haciendo unos arreglos a mi león hasta que vi las horas que han pasado y me di cuenta que tenía hambre- se rio tomándose su estómago con una mano- así que de paso pase por aquí a ver si todo estaba en orden.

-¿Acaso jamás te cansas de trabajar?- Lance la mira levantando una ceja. Su compañera era muy dedicada y siempre admiró mucho como le apasionaba su trabajo.

-¿Que puedo decir? Disfruto haciendo esas cosas- ella se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

Hablaron de cosas poco importantes por un rato hasta que Pidge decidió retomar su camino a la cocina, su estómago estaba rugiendo ya.

-Iré a ver si Hunk ha dejado algo para comer, aunque lo dudo mucho – ella suspiro con sus ojos cerrados, teniendo falsas esperanzas de encontrar algo comestible -Deberías ir a descansar, ella parece que aún no va a despertar- dijo al ver que Lance volvía a ver sin querer el rostro de la joven frente a él.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Se levantó y salió de la sala tras su compañera pero dirigiéndose al lado contrario hasta llegar a su habitación. Se quitó la parte negra de su traje de paladín que aún tenía puesta, se colocó su bata y se echó sobre su cama, los efectos de la cápsula de cura siempre lo dejaban muy somnoliento. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban animadamente desayunando, como era de costumbre, hablando a los gritos o peleando o compitiendo por cosas insignificantes.  
Allura interrumpió un momento una de las típicas discusiones entre Keith y Lance para interrogar al último sobre la chica castaña que había rescatado, jamás dejaría a nadie a su suerte, mas con esas heridas, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía incomoda al traer a una completa extraña a su nave.

-Lo único que se sobre ella es que su nombre es Lena, estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo debido a sus heridas, así que no pude averiguar mucho más- Explico Lance mientras se encogía de hombros para luego llevarse un pedazo de comida a la boca. –Estaba atrapada con el resto de los prisioneros, al parecer estaban todos preocupados por ella, por lo que asumo que tenían un vínculo fuerte o algo de eso. –dijo con la boca medio llena.

-Quieres por favor dejar de hacer eso –Pidge lo miro con un poco de repulsión mientras veía como saltaban pedazos de comida de su boca.

-Eso es entendible, cuando pasas tanto tiempo cautivo en una nave de seres que siquiera sabias que existían es muy fácil generar ese tipo de vínculos o confianza con demás sujetos en la misma situación- Shiro se cruzó los brazos, sabía mejor que nadie que para sobrevivir se necesitaba la mayor cantidad de aliados posibles, ya sean prisioneros en la misma circunstancias o no.

Una pequeña alarma sonó interrumpiendo la charla, indicando que el proceso de cura de la otra cápsula estaba terminando. Todos se apresuraron hacia la bahía médica, ansiosos por conocer e interrogar a la muchacha rescatada.

Esperaron pacientemente hasta que la capsula se abrió. Lentamente ella abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia afuera algo tambaleante. Se sentía desorientada y tenía mucho frío, se cruzo de brazos para calentarse un poco. Observó seriamente a su alrededor mirando los rostros de todos los que estaban presentes quienes la miraban ansiosos pero en silencio. Paseo su vista por todos hasta que llegó a la de Lance, achico un poco los ojos y lo miró con una expresión confusa, tratando de hacer memoria, su rostro le resultaba familar. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que sus recuerdos de las últimas horas la golpearon intensamente. Se llevo una mano a su cabeza, se sentía mareada y le dolía un poco.

Una manta se poso sobre sus hombros, se asusto al tacto y se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a Coran. Dio un paso hacia atrás algo asustada.

-Tranquila, estamos aquí para ayudarte- Allura se acerca a ella y le extiende la mano- Me llamo Allura, soy la princesa de Altea, este de aquí es mi asistente Coran- se inclinó un poco hacia su izquierda para señalar al pelirrojo-Y estos son mis paladines, quienes te ayudaron a ti y a tus compañeros a escapar de aquella nave Galra.

La muchacha se quedo unos minutos en silencio, procesando toda la información

-Mi nombre es Lena- aceptó el saludo de la princesa tomando su mano y apretándola fuerte- Les agradezco mucho su ayuda

-Debes estar hambrienta, ven por aquí por favor- Coran la guió hasta el comedor, seguido por el resto del equipo. Una vez allí, sirvió algunos platillos tradicionales Alteanos. Lena no pudo evitar mirarlos con extrañeza, se veían raros y poco comestibles, pero su hambre era mucho mayor, por lo que lo ignoro y comenzó a comer.

Charlaron unas largas horas, más que nada Allura y Lena, el resto solo escuchaba o agregaba un bocadillo a la conversación. Lena resultó ser un mecánico del Cuartel Galáctico, de la división secreta. Había sido enviada junto con un equipo a una misión de rescate luego de la desaparición de un equipo de reconocimiento en la misión kerberos. Se encontraron con la sorpresa de que esa luna estaba invadida por alienígenas, los Galra, quienes los atacaron inmediatamente, su equipo logro escapar pero ella fue capturada mientras ayudaba a sus compañeros a huir.

-Imagino Shiro que te ha pasado algo similar, verdad?- Dijo mirándolo, lo había reconocido desde un principio, pero no le parecía prudente hablar directamente de ese tema. El paladín negro se sorprendió al oír su historia, jamás se hubiera imaginado que enviarían una tropa de rescate a por ellos. Asintió y le conto brevemente su historia, acerca también de la desaparición de sus compañeros de misión en ese entonces.

-Creo que es suficiente de charla por hoy, ven conmigo Lena, te mostraré tu habitación para que puedas descansar.

-Mi… mi habitación?-Miró a Allura confundida- ¿acaso no volveremos a la tierra?

El ambiente se torno silencioso y un poco tenso. La princesa la miró con compasión y luego de una breve pausa se paró frente a ella.

-Ir a la tierra es un objetivo imposible en este momento, estamos a miles de galaxias de distancia, por no mencionar que correríamos el riesgo de que Zarkon nos rastreé hasta allá e invada también su planeta. No podemos permitirnos ir hasta allí hasta terminar con ellos.

Lena agacho su cabeza y suspiró para ahogar el dolor y frustración que la invadieron al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

-Entonces ayudaré en su misión lo mejor posible - Se paro firme y la miro directamente a los ojos con determinación, no se consideraba una persona débil. Ayudarlos era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que la rescataran. –Me tuvieron tanto tiempo cautiva que retrasar mi regreso a la tierra no le hará daño a nadie – Sonrió al final.

-Me alegro que estés dispuesta a ayudarnos- Exclamó alegremente Allura quien la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta la zona de las habitaciones. Se pararon frente a una puerta que se abrió ante ellas automáticamente. La habitación era mediana, tenía su propio baño personal y una cama pegada contra la pared izquierda. Tenía unos compartimentos que Lena asumió que eran una especie de armarios para guardar sus cosas y una mesa con una luz sobre ella en el otro extremo derecho acompañada de una silla.

-Allí dentro tienes algo de ropa que te he conseguido, espero te siente cómoda, vendré en unas horas para mostrarte todo el castillo.- Allura se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación dejando a Lena para que pueda asentarse y descansar.

Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama boca arriba con un brazo sobre su frente y otro estirado hacia el costado. Se quedo allí unos diez minutos pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Quería volver a su hogar, pero todo indicaba que aun faltaba mucho tiempo para eso.

Suspiró y se levantó, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el armario, lo abrió y saco un par de prendas de ropa. Eran similares a la ropa que llevaba la princesa, por lo que supuso que eran tradicionales de su raza. Reviso entre todo, la mayoría eran fladas cortas o largas, odiaba usar prendas de ropa tan femeninas. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró unas calzas, negras con cortes en blanco dorado y turquesa. De un lado tenía una pierna larga y del otro lado una hasta la altura de la rodilla. Junto con la calza, había doblada prolijamente una musculosa que hacia juego en diseño y colores.

-Supongo que esto servirá- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se quitó su ropa que estaba rota y desgastada por los maltratos que recibió cuando estaba encarcelada y la tiro en un cesto que había en el baño. Dejó preparada la ropa nueva sobre la cama y se metió a la ducha para asearse y relajarse un poco. El baño estaba equipado con todo lo básico que necesitaba, incluso elementos de tocador como peines, jabones, champús, desodorantes, hasta incluso perfumes.

Luego de lo que estimó que fueron 40 minutos bajo la ducha, decidió salir de ésta al ver que sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse un poco. Se secó el cabello y el cuerpo con una toalla y se probó la ropa que había escogido anteriormente. Se sorprendió al ver que el talle le quedaba a la perfección, sin mencionar lo cómodo que era.

De repente escucho unos golpesitos, alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. Suspiro pesadamente, tenia deseos de descansar un poco, pero al parecer Allura se adelantó en su "visita guiada" a la nave.  
Caminó hacia la puerta y apretó un botón que intuyó era el interruptor para abrirla. En efecto, la puerta se abrió descubriendo tras ella a Lance.

-Hey! Tú eras… Lance, verdad?- El paladín azul asintió con la cabeza- Me disculpo por no haberte dado las gracias antes personalmente por haberme salvado- La joven castaña le tendió la mano con una sonrisa de gratitud, a lo que Lance le correspondió inmediatamente.

El joven moreno sintió un impulso eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo en el instante en que sintió la suave piel de su mano. Se quedo callado contemplándola por unos segundos, respirando profundamente el aroma del perfume que se mezclaba con el aroma a piel mojada y jabón. Su cabello caía suelto húmedo sobre sus hombros y la ropa que llevaba puesta le marcaba muy bien la silueta. Se sonrojó y sonrió tontamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lena, quien le quitó su mano rápidamente.

-¿Qué diablos estas mirando tonto? – Entrecerró sus ojos, su expresión ahora paso a enojo y disgusto acompañada de un leve rubor en sus mejillas. El paladín sacudió su cabeza, prestando atención a la realidad nuevamente.

-¿Acaso no me merezco una mejor recompensa por haber salvado tu vida?- Dijo poniendo una pose heroica y juntando sus labios a modo beso, poniendo su rostro frente a ella pero a una distancia considerable.

-Oh! Claro! que descortés de mi parte- Lena fingió sorpresa y se acercó a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos, Lance cerró los ojos esperando su tan ansiado beso de recompensa, pero chilló al sentir un golpe muy fuerte en su estomago a cambio. La muchacha lo había engañado.

-En tus sueños idiota- Lena se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara del paladín.

-No entiendo que tan difícil puede ser agradecer de una manera más cariñosa- refunfuñó con cara de disgusto, llevándose una mano a su estomago para tratar de aliviar su dolor. Luego de unos segundos, se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el fondo del pasillo.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capítulo. Disculpen si la introducción al personaje de Lena fue algo larga, traté de hacerlo lo más breve posible para que se entienda más o menos su situación y personalidad.  
Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aléjate de mi, pero quédate cerca.**

Capítulo 2: Limpieza

* * *

Allura y Pidge pasaron en busca de Lena unas horas después para mostrarle el castillo. El paladín verde insistió a la princesa en acompañarlas, estaba emocionada acerca de que otra mujer estuviera a bordo y más aun si era mecánica y afín a la tecnología, ni hablar si era del cuerpo de elite del Cuartel Galáctico como lo era Shiro.

Comenzaron el recorrido de la nave platicando sobre cosas personales, gustos, ambiciones, sueños, etc. Frenaban su charla para hacer una breve introducción a la parte del castillo donde se encontraban. Lena estaba asombrada al ver tanta tecnología tan avanzada, se sentía como una niña en navidad, tantas cosas nuevas que aun no comprendía y ansiaba conocer.

Llegaron al hangar donde se encontraban los leones, Allura paro la marcha mirando nostálgica y orgullosamente a cada uno de los felinos frente a ellas. Le explicó lo que había pasado su pueblo y el legado de Voltron que su padre, el Rey Alford, había dejado para ella. Su misión de liberar a la galaxia de las manos de los Garla para devolverles la libertad a los planetas y evitar que ninguno sufra el destino de Altea.

Lena no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haber mencionado querer volver a la tierra anteriormente. Entendió entonces que todos ansiaban volver a su planeta, pero la misión que tenían entre manos era más importante y tuvieron que dejar de lado su deseo de volver para poder ayudar a los demás. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa actitud tan noble.

-Princesa, realmente ansío poder ayudarte, mis conocimientos sobre mecánica pueden ayudar, también he sido entrenada en artes de defensa y uso de armas en general.

-Estaría más que complacida en recibir tu ayuda! Debemos aceptar toda la que sea necesaria y mucho más si queremos vencer a Zarkon.-

-Pidge –Lena se volteó a ver a la paladín verde - por favor, necesito que me ayudes a comprender la tecnología Alteana y su lenguaje, no puedo hacer mucho sin ese conocimiento.

-Claro Lena! Será genial tener a alguien con quien compartir mis teorías y enseñarle todo lo que se y debatir e investigar y generar más teorías y..- Los ojos de la rubia brillaban de la emoción y no podía dejar de hablar.

-Eso sería genial!- Lena respondió riéndose ante la reacción de Pidge. Acordaron juntarse a estudiar tres veces por semana, un poco de lenguaje y otro poco de mecanismos Alteanos y Garla.

-Me alegra su entusiasmo- Allura les sonríe- ¿pero que les parece si proseguimos con el recorrido?

Ambas asienten con la cabeza. Siguieron hablando animadamente el resto del paseo, pasaron por la sala médica, por la sala de descanso, la cabina de pilotaje de la nave, el comedor y culminaron su recorrido en la sala de entrenamiento, donde se encontraba Keith en un combate de práctica junto con el robot y Shiro a un lado dándole instrucciones y corrigiendo sus movimientos. Se quedaron observando un rato largo hasta que su práctica finalizo, Keith tomo una toalla para secarse el sudor de su frente mientras que el paladín negro desactivaba el robot.

-¿Qué te parece un pequeño combate de práctica, Shiro? – Lena entra a la sala colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero para llamar su atención.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- responde con una sonrisa ante el desafío de su compañera tronando los nudillos de sus manos- Hace tiempo que no practico con un Elite.

Ambos se dirigen al centro de la sala y se ponen en guardia. Pidge, Allura y Keith se quedaron en la cabina superior observando con curiosidad.

-Los entrenamientos de elite eran los más duros y difíciles de la academia –Explicaba Keith mientras sus compañeros empezaban a luchar.- A veces solían durar horas hasta que uno de los participantes caía del agotamiento.

-Eso suena demasiado duro- Responde Pidge ante la explicación de su compañero- Había oído hablar de eso pero jamás pude observar uno.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, precisos y con mucha gracia. Ninguno de los dos parecía gastar energía de mas, solo la necesaria para cada movimiento. Su respiración profunda acompañaba y marcaba cada movimiento.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?- Lance y Hunk entraron a la cabina donde se encontraba el resto. Pidge colocó un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio y luego señalo hacia la sala. Ambos se sentaron a observar junto al resto del equipo con un gran plato de algún tipo de snack que Hunk traía en sus manos y acababa de preparar hacia un momento.

-Me sorprende que Lena este a la altura de Shiro – Dijo Lance observando con ojos bien abiertos cada movimiento que Lena realizaba. Se la veía muy concentrada, cada movimiento de su cuerpo lo atrapaba por completo impidiéndole quitar su vista de encima. La seriedad de su rostro, la firmeza en sus movimientos y el sudor de su cuerpo la hacían ver extrañamente atractiva. Se sacudió la cabeza al recordar el golpe que le dio en el estomago hacia unas horas poniendo una expresión de disgusto en su rostro y llevándose un puñado de comida a la boca.

-Meh, seguro Shiro ganará- Se encoge de hombros y quita la vista de ella por un momento.

Shiro se encontraba a la ofensiva, lanzando puñetazos rítmicos y patadas con giros, mientras que su contrincante bloqueaba y esquivaba cada ataque con gran rapidez y buscaba alguna apertura para devolver el ataque. Luego de bloquear un gancho derecho proveniente del paladín, se agacho rápidamente y barrio con una patada hacia los pies de él, golpeándolo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Shiro reacciono rápidamente y dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de cabeza sobre sus brazos con los cuales empujo y volvió a brincar para ponerse de pie y en guardia nuevamente.

Esta vez era el turno de Lena para atacar, se lanzo sobre él con un rápido movimiento pero al segundo paso que dio pisó algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Shiro se apresura a tomarla del brazo para evitar que se golpeé contra el suelo.

-Maldición, debí poner mejor el cuerpo, podría haber evitado caer – dijo entre dientes, disgustada consigo misma.- Supongo que esta es tuya Shiro- Dijo sacudiendo su mano en un apretón luego de incorporarse.

-Dejémoslo en un empate- Dice el líder del equipo sonriéndole. Se agachó y tomó el objeto con el que Lena se había resbalado, era un tornillo.

-Mala mía, cuando entrenaba con el robot escuché que algo se cayó pero no logre encontrar que fue - Keith ingresó a la sala ofreciéndoles una toalla a ambos.

-¿Ven? Les dije que Shiro era mejor!- Exclamo Lance desde la cabina sonriendo creídamente con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, cosa que no paso inadvertida por los jóvenes en la sala de entrenamiento, ya que el micrófono se encontraba abierto.

-¿Por qué no vienes y me enseñas como pelear?- Lena levanta un brazo y señala a Lance provocándolo.

-Claramente estarías en desventaja por la pelea que acabas de tener y yo soy un caballero justo- Él le responde sonriéndole burlonamente mientras se gira sobre sí mismo y se aleja de la cabina.

-Seguro que si, cobarde…- Responde Lena por lo bajo sonriendo burlonamente.

Al salir de la sala Allura la espera para felicitarla por su desempeño, jamás se hubiera imaginado que la muchacha tendría tales habilidades. Coran, a quien la princesa llamo, llego unos momentos después con la intención de ofrecerle un arma para defensa a la muchacha. Caminaron hacia una habitación en una zona un tanto apartada del resto de las demás.

-Jamás se sabe cuando se la pueda llegar a necesitar, pero contar con un arma de defensa siempre es importante, más cuando estamos en guerra- Señalo Coran abriendo una puerta frente a él y encendiendo las luces de lo que parecía ser una bodega de armamentos.

-Esto es increíble!-Lena observó asombrada la cantidad de armas que se encontraban en ese lugar, algunas cuerpo a cuerpo, otras a distancia, muchas que conocía bien y otras que no comprendía.

-La dejaré sola para que pueda pensar tranquila, llámeme si necesita algo mas- Coran la saludo y se retiro del lugar dejándola sola.

Lena rastrillo el lugar con su mirada, tomando cada arma que le llamaba la atención y esgrimiéndola para probarla. Sabía defenderse bien a corta distancia, por lo que se enfoco en buscar algo que cubriera su flanco débil. Se freno al encontrar lo que parecía ser un arco mediano. Observó alrededor pero no encontraba ninguna flecha, tampoco tenía ninguna cuerda.

-Ese arco utiliza energía para disparar- Lena estaba tan concentrada mirando el arma que se asusto al escuchar la voz de Allura- Coloca tu mano en el centro del arco y luego dispara hacia allí- Dijo señalándole un muñeco de entrenamiento que se encontraba en esa sala.

Lena le obedeció. Al colocar la mano en el centro como Allura le había indicado, una línea de luz se extendió de punta a punta de las astas del arco formando una cuerda que al extenderla formó una luz de color celeste en el centro de tensión formando de a poco una línea de energía brillante con la forma similar a una flecha. Soltó la cuerda y el proyectil pego en el hombro del muñeco objetivo.

-Eso fue increíble!- su rostro no cabía de asombro.

-Por supuesto! Es una mezcla de tecnología y magia Alteana en la que han estado trabajando nuestros científicos por mucho tiempo- Allura le quito el arma de sus manos con suavidad, presiono el centro del arco con sus manos y lo separo en dos cuchillas curvas- Esta es una de las pocas que lograron crear satisfactoriamente.

-Es perfecto!- Sus ojos brillaban con emoción al tomar las cuchillas en sus manos, usándolas con movimientos ágiles.

-Me alegra que te sientas cómoda con ella, te sugiero que practiques con ella todo lo que puedas- Lena asiente sin dejar de observar el arma en sus manos- Por el momento debo retirarme, necesito discutir unas cosas con Coran, hazme saber si necesitas algo.

-Claro! Muchas gracias!

Lena se queda unos momentos más en la sala practicando algunos movimientos con las cuchillas y luego uniéndolas para formar el arco y disparar. Le resultaba un poco difícil la coordinación a la hora de juntar el arma nuevamente, pero nada que un poco de práctica no pudiera solucionar. Formó el arco y se lo llevo en la mano, apago las luces y se retiro de la habitación.

-Umm- miro por ambos lados del pasillo- por dónde diablos era que llegamos hasta aquí?- Maldijo por lo bajo, el castillo era demasiado grande y le resultaba imposible recordarlo todo solo con un paseo. Se encogió de hombros, escogió un lado del pasillo y comenzó a caminar.  
Unos minutos después se encontró en el hangar de los leones. Se sintió algo aliviada, a partir de allí recordaba el camino y no necesitaba molestar a nadie para pedir ayuda. Se quedo observando las majestuosas naves frente a ella por unos largos minutos hasta que un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia un costado para ver a Lance caminando hacia el León azul con algunos objetos de limpieza.

-Hey Azul! Como estas?-Lance se paro frente a su León y colocó una mano sobre su pata en forma de saludo- He venido a ponerte en condiciones, disculpa por la tardanza amigo. –El león agachó la cabeza y abrió la boca para que su piloto pudiera entrar.

-AAAAAAAH!- Lance grito del susto al sentir una mano en su hombro, dio un salto hacia atrás dándose la vuelta para ver a Lena con una mano en su boca conteniendo la risa- ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO!?- Gritó el paladín azul enojado y avergonzado. Lena no pudo contenerse más y estalló de la risa.

-Lo siento, no esperaba que te asustaras como una niñita- Dijo entre risas quitándose las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Lance la miro con disgusto esperando a que se calmara.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Pregunto impaciente cruzado de brazos y golpeando rítmicamente el piso con un pie.

-Si si, lo siento- Lena tomo una bocanada de aire para calmarse. Lance la mira con disgusto, se sentía ligeramente humillado por la situación. Le molestaba esa carcajada tan sonora seguida de esa sonrisa tan ingenua, despreocupada y …¿hermosa?. Lance se llevo una mano a su rostro, y apretó sus cienes con los dedos para despejarse. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con mujeres bonitas todo el tiempo pero había algo en Lena que lo hacía sentirse incomodo.

-Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto por fin recobrando la compostura.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?- Dijo señalando la cubeta de agua y unos trapos que tenía el joven a su lado.

-No es necesario, puedo encargarme yo.- Responde secamente tomando la cubeta y comenzando a subir a su león.

-Por favor, es mi culpa que Azul este así. Tómalo como hmm… mi forma de darte las gracias por ayudarme.

Lance se freno y volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, quizás algo... ¿apenados?, ¿Cómo podía decir que no a eso?.

-Este bien, pasa- El paladín hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que Lena lo siguiera abordo. Colocó la cubeta en medio de la cabina de piloto, tomo un cepillo y se lo paso a la muchacha. El tomo un trapo y un producto de limpieza extraño que Coran le había dado para esa oportunidad. Ambos se pusieron a limpiar la sangre seca que había allí.

-Uff, no recordaba haber hecho tanto lio- dijo ella refregando con fuerza parte de la pared del león.

-Nah, la mitad seguro es mía- respondió Lance concentrado rasqueteando una parte de suciedad muy pegada a la silla del piloto.

-Estoy seguro que la mayoría es mía, ¿acaso no viste mis heridas?

-No no, estas equivocada, tu no viste las mías? Eran mucho más grandes!- exclamo él, dejando a un lado el trapo y haciendo un gesto con la mano simulando una longitud.

-Quizás eran más grandes pero las mías eran más profundas y sangraban más!- Lena dejo a un lado el cepillo y miro desafiante a Lance.

-Ah sí?- Lance se saco su abrigo y lo hizo a un lado- yo creo que esto y esto han sido mucho peor- dijo arremangándose el pantalón y levantando la manga de su remera, para mostrar las cicatrices que le habían quedado de la pelea de hacia unos días. La muchacha se acerco un poco para ver mejor esas cicatrices.

-¿Me lo dices enserio? Eso no es nada!- Lena tomo la parte inferior de su musculosa y la levanto un poco, dejando parte de su torso descubierto, mostrándole la cicatriz en su abdomen, producto de la herida que ganó al tratar de enviar el mensaje de auxilio cuando estaba cautiva - ¿Qué me dices de esto? Eh? Eh?.

-E- Eso no es nada! Solo es una pequeña herida!- Lance tartamudeó lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver parte del torso desnudo de la chica que tenía enfrente. Lena por su parte no parecía darse cuenta, ella no era una mujer muy delicada y sutil, se crió entre muchos hermanos y ese tipo de cosas era lo más normal para ella, pero claro estaba, el paladín no tenía idea.

-¿Y esta? Supongo que jamás viste una cicatriz más grande en toda tu vida!- La muchacha señala la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, haciendo el recorrido del largo de esta con uno de sus dedos, desde el inicio del hombro izquierdo hasta abajo del pecho derecho. Se colocó ambas manos al lado de sus caderas y sonrió triunfante y orgullosa de su marca.

Lance siguió el dedo de Lena con su vista y se detuvo en sus pechos que se veían en parte desnudos en una apertura decorativa que tenía la musculosa en forma de triángulo. Se tensó nerviosamente y trago saliva. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa? No vas a admitir que gané?- Lena extrañada ante su silencio siguió la dirección de la vista de Lance- ¿¡Qué cosas miras maldito pervertido!?- la muchacha lo toma por el cuello de la remera y lo sacude fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué quieres que mire si tu cicatriz está arriba de esas "cosas"?!- Lance enrojece completamente, su rostro estaba hirviendo, estaba tenso y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, nunca estuvo en una situación así, al menos no con una mujer que reaccionara de esa forma. Pese a todo siempre fue un caballero respetuoso y jamás miraba de forma descarada o con alguna otra intención a ninguna dama, lo que acababa de suceder solo fue un accidente. Tomó las manos de la joven para que deje de zamarrearlo.

-Aparte las cicatrices viejas no cuentan!- hablo atropelladamente quitando la vista de ese lugar, quería desesperadamente cambiar el tema.

-En ningún momento determinamos esto, así que claramente gané, a menos que tengas algo más contundente que mostrar.- Ella lo miro desafiantemente. La mente del paladín se desvió completamente de curso, se llevó una mano a su rostro para cubrirse el fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó de él. Lena sonrió ante su reacción.

-Si si, ya que, tu ganas- Lance se levantó rápidamente y se colocó su campera, tapando su cabeza y parte de su rostro con la capucha- Terminemos de una vez, tengo hambre…

Ambos agarraron sus utensilios de limpieza y retomaron la tarea entre manos en silencio. Luego de unos veinte minutos, Azul estaba reluciente y como nuevo.

-Bueno, creo que esto es todo, de a dos es mucho más rápido, ¿no crees?- Lena se pasa un brazo por la frente para secarse el sudor sonriendo satisfecha. Se vuelve hacia su compañero al ver que este no responde. Estaba demasiado callado para ser él- ¿Ocurre al-

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- Lance la interrumpe, se levanta y se para frente a ella, mirando a sus ojos fija y seriamente. Lena se sorprende ante la pregunta y actitud del paladín – ¿Cómo o quien te hizo eso?- volvió a preguntar corrigiéndose.

-Yo… realmente no lo sé- Lena agacha su cabeza, no podía soportar la mirada de Lance, la sofocaba- Recuerdo haber estado peleando contra los soldados que me capturaron y luego… todo se puso negro…

Pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos pudo emitir una palabra. Lance no se había puesto a pensar hasta hacia unos momentos en lo grave que debió ser esa herida y el peligro que debió correr la vida de Lena por culpa de ella. El paladín azul coloca una mano en el hombro de la muchacha. Ella levanta la vista para encontrarse con una expresión seria acompañada de lo que parecía ser preocupación.

-Lamento lo que has tenido que pasar- Dijo suavemente, apenas audible- te prometo que los detendremos.

El corazón de Lena se aceleró ante las sinceras palabras de su compañero. Coloco una mano sobre la de Lance y emitió un suspiro que no sabía que tenía reprimido.

-Gracias…- Le sonríe dulcemente.

Lance le devuelve la sonrisa con entusiasmo, volviendo a su personalidad alegre de siempre.

-Bien, vamos! Tengo tanta hambre que mis tripas se comerían entre sí!- Agarro a la muchacha de la mano y la tironeó para que bajara del León junto con él y la siguiera hasta el comedor, donde se abalanzaron sobre la comida que Hunk acababa de sacar del horno.

* * *

Terminado el Tercer capítulo! Trataré de actualizar más seguido! Por otro lado, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones acerca de mi historia, acepto sugerencias, correcciones, etc.! ¿Qué les gustaría que suceda?

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aléjate de mi pero quédate cerca**

Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento.

* * *

Los días, semanas, incluso meses transcurrieron como de costumbre. Saltando de aventura en aventura, luchando contra Zarkon, ayudando a planetas con seres que jamás imaginaron que existían, forjando alianzas, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes y experimentados.

Lena por su parte había participado en alguna que otra misión, aunque generalmente se quedaba junto a Allura y Coran en la nave como estratega, ayudando a guiar a los paladines cuando la batalla se tornaba difícil. Era de gran ayuda para Coran con las reparaciones y mantenimientos del castillo, se había perfeccionado en la tecnología alteana y en su idioma gracias a la ayuda de Pidge. Por otro lado había acordado con Lance tomar clases de armas a larga distancia ya que, aunque le pesaba admitirlo, era un francotirador excelente. Ella a cambio y luego de ver su desempeño en varias misiones, le insistió/obligó a que tomara clases de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien el paladín azul se las ingeniaba de maravillas a distancia, cuando estaba cerca de su enemigo la cuestión cambiaba completamente, por suerte, siempre contaba con su equipo para ayudarlo.

Lena esperaba impaciente fuera de la sala de entrenamiento, miraba su reloj una y otra vez, estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada contra la pared, golpeando su pie contra el piso insistentemente cual tic nervioso. Lance llegaba tarde a su sesión de entrenamiento, para variar. Mientras esperaba al piloto, se quedo observando a Keith, quien aprovecho la demora de su compañero para entrenar un poco más. La joven aumento el nivel de dificultad de su entrenamiento incluyendo más objetivos, dándole apoyo táctico desde la cabina de control de la sala.

Media hora más tarde Lance se dignó a aparecer, ingresó sigilosamente, sabía que su compañera de entrenamiento estaría furiosa por su retraso.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Lena sin quitar su vista de Keith y los enemigos. La voz áspera de la joven hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del paladín.

-Es que yo, bueno, emm…. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer, ya sabes- Lance se colocó una mano en la nuca riendo nerviosamente.

-Imagino que si- respondió ella burlonamente- a tus 14, dos blancos, aéreo y terrestre, agáchate, giro de 80º- seguía dando indicaciones. Keith se dio vuelta como Lena le indicó, barrio a uno de los bots de una patada y luego lanzo su espada atravesando el que acercaba hacia él por el aire- aun así es desconsiderado llegar tarde y no avisar.- Presionó unos botones en el panel de control ordenándole a la IA que detuviera el ataque, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento del paladín rojo. Ketih levanta la cabeza hacia la cabina, levantando un pulgar a lo que la joven castaña respondió de la misma manera con una sonrisa.

-Esté bien, lo siento… tienes razón- Lance se disculpó a regañadientes, diciendo las últimas dos palabras apenas audibles.

-¿Que cosa has dicho? Creo que no te he oído bien- Tomó su arco que estaba apoyado en un asiento, sonriendo pero aun dándole la espalda al paladín azul.

-…Que tienes razón- repitió Lance con molestia.

-Perdona, creo que sigo sin oírte…

-¡No voy a volver a repetirlo!- grita ya enfadado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, lo que provoca una risa estruendosa por parte de Lena. Lance gruñe en respuesta.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien ahí Keith!- Dijo ella entrando a la sala, levantando el brazo y puño y golpeándolo contra el del joven de cabellos negros a modo saludo.

-Bueno, recibí buenas indicaciones- le sonríe, voltea a ver a Lance que se encontraba detrás de ella y cambia la expresión de su rostro a una de disgusto- Lance…- Saluda.

-Keith…- devuelve el saludo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Keith y Lena se llevaban muy bien, ambos eran responsables y aplicados cuando se trataba de sus responsabilidades, en batalla eran muy compatibles y formaban un excelente equipo cosa que a Lance no le gustaba del todo. Se sentía incomodo cuando los veía haciendo algo juntos, eso lo ponía de mal humor e irritable, no le gustaba que se llevaran tan bien o que se saluden con los puños como acababan de hacer, le hacía sentir un calor extraño en el cuerpo, ¿quizás eran celos?, no, no, definitivamente no, para sentirse celoso mínimamente debería haber una atracción y estaba convencido de que no había ninguna. Seguro eran solo celos de amigos, sí, eso era.

El paladín rojo se retira del lugar dejándolos solos para que pudieran iniciar su sesión de entrenamiento como era de costumbre. Lance se dirige al panel de control y configura unos drones en patrón de ataque aleatorio para practicar puntería y defensa en equipo.  
La sala de entrenamiento se transformó en un campo de batalla en ruinas holográfico.

-Está en nivel 6, ya estas lista para probar algo mas difícil.

Lena asintió con la cabeza, poniendo espalda con espalda con su compañero a la espera de sus enemigos.

\- Esta vez solo estaré de apoyo, serás la encargada de derribarlos, yo te defenderé, ¿estás lista?- Lance se quito su abrigo dejándolo a un lado para que no le molestase a la hora de moverse con rapidez. Enganchó su Bayard a su cintura y activó su escudo.

-Nací lista- Sonríe con confianza la muchacha, apretando fuertemente el arco con sus manos- Activar simulación- Dice con voz fuerte y clara.

Los drones comenzaron a salir por distintas partes del lugar, muchos voladores pequeños y rápidos, otros terrestres grandes y resistentes. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, esquivando los disparos de los bots pequeños que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Lance se encargaba de proteger a Lena de los enemigos que aparecían por su espalda, mientras ella trataba de encargarse de eliminarlos.

-Se mueven demasiado rápido, no llego a acertarles!- Se quejó la joven rodando por el piso para esquivar unos disparos.

-Tienes que aprender a leer su movimiento y disparar donde crees que van a estar- Lance se lanza rápidamente sobre uno de los robots terrestres que buscaba emboscar a Lena por su espalda. Lena se giró rápidamente al escuchar a su atacante trasero, pero al quitar la vista de enfrente uno de los pequeños la golpeó en la costilla.

-Creo que el nivel 6 no fue una buena idea- dice ella incorporándose del último golpe que recibió.

-No te distraigas, ¡encárgate de ellos! Yo te protegeré, confía en mí- Ella asintió, el paladín se encontraba tan serio, concentrado y seguro de sí mismo que cautivó su atención por unos momentos, su mirada en batalla era completamente distinta a como solía ser normalmente, cálida, juvenil, alegre, tan...- Lena! Presta atención!

Lance le pegó una patada tan fuerte al robot al que se le había lanzado encima que lo mando a volar unos metros y golpeó contra otro que venía a por ellos nuevamente. Volvió a levantar su escudo y se formó nuevamente a espaldas de ella.

-S-si, perdón- Se reincorporó y tensó su arco nuevamente cargando la munición de energía- _"lee sus movimientos"_ \- se repitió mentalmente las palabras que Lance le dijo, respiró hondo y fijó su vista hacia uno de los pequeños voladores, observando su patrón de movimiento, cuando se sintió segura, apuntó unos metros más lejos de donde estaba el bot y disparó. Segundos más tarde, el bot calló sobre el piso acompañado de un estruendoso sonido metálico.

-¡Buen disparo!- Lance la felicitó y ella sonrió entusiasmada.

Uno tras otro comenzó a derribar a los enemigos con disparos certeros. Estaba empezando a tomarle la mano a eso de leer los movimientos de los enemigos, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a la distancia era algo completamente diferente. Mientras Lance se encargaba de repeler a quienes venían por el lado contrario, Lena fue derribando a los bots que quedaban. Mientras el paladín golpeaba a uno otros, tres se acercaron a atacar ala joven al mismo tiempo. Si bien había agarrado la mano a anticipar los movimientos, aún era algo lenta leyéndolos, logró derribar solo dos de sus tres atacantes pero el último logro efectuar un disparo derecho a su pecho. Lena no llego a reaccionar.

-¡Cuidado!- Lance saltó sobre ella empujándola contra el piso poniendo una mano al costado de su cabeza para evitar aplastarla con su cuerpo y otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza para que no se golpeara contra el piso, apoyándola suavemente- ¡Simulación finalizada!- grita dándole la orden a la IA que acabe con el ataque programado. Los robots desaparecen junto con el holograma de la sala.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Lena aún estaba aturdida, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Lance a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Lo siento, fui demasiado lenta- dijo desviando su mirada hacia un costado avergonzada. Siempre fue formidable luchando, muy pocas personas eran rival para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a perder una batalla, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía que aprender algo nuevo, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo caliente chocar contra uno de sus brazos, desvió la mirada hacia él y vio algo rojo brillante… ¿sangre?

-¡Lance! ¿Estás herido? ¿Estás bien?- Asustada agarro el rostro del paladín entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente a sus confundidos ojos azules. Lance tardó en reaccionar, siquiera había sentido la herida, se quedó perplejo mirando los ojos verdes de Lena, sintió una sensación de pesadez en su pecho al ver la preocupación reflejados en ellos. No se había dado cuenta antes de que sus ojos tuvieran manchas celestes. Se quedó viéndolos en silencio por unos largos segundos, podía verse reflejado en ellos.

-¡LANCE!- Sus manos bajaron hasta el cuello de su blusa blanca y azul sacudiéndolo un poco.

Lance estaba estático. De repente, se dieron cuenta lo cerca que se encontraban, demasiado cerca para que pudiera ocurrir cualquier "incidente" o cualquiera malinterpretara la situación. Se quedaron allí, observándose en silencio, no podían quitarse la vista de encima, había algo, una "fuerza" que les impedía moverse del lugar.

El corazón del paladín azul golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, podía sentir el latido aturdiendo sus oídos, se preguntó si la muchacha era capaz de escucharlo. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y profunda. Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de ella lentamente. Lena se encontraba expectante e inmóvil debajo de él con sus ojos abiertos como si fueran dos grandes ventanas por donde se reflejaba la luz de un amanecer.  
 _  
-"No, no! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Detente!"_ \- su cerebro le ordenaba que se quitara de encima pero su cuerpo no quería obedecerlo. Sus narices estaban apenas rozándose. Se detuvo, allí, la batalla entre su razón y su instinto lo paralizó por completo.

-IDIOTA! No te quedes así callado!-Lena reaccionó cual huracán furioso forzando su agarre nuevamente contra su blusa y zamarreándolo como un muñeco de arena de boxeo.

-Eh? Sí, sí, ¡estoy bien! Ni lo sentí- Dijo atropelladamente refiriéndose al corte en su brazo, levantándose sobre sus rodillas y colocándose una mano sobre la herida -¡ Deja de sacudirme así!- grito respondiéndole, tratando de recomponerse y actuar como normalmente lo hacía.

-¡Entonces no me preocupes así! – gruño ella, tomando la mano que él le había ofrecido para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos se reincorporaron y se quedaron ahí, parados uno frente al otro por unos momentos, mirando hacia lados opuestos, evitando verse. Lance se llevó una mano a su rostro para taparse parte de la cara, sentía su rostro caliente y no quería que Lena lo viera así. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre ese gesto últimamente cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir las manos de su compañera sobre su brazo. Estaba examinando la herida que aún seguía sangrando. Otra vez esa mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, Lance se sentía débil cada vez que la veía de esa forma.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Podrías ir a una de las vainas de curación, no llevaría mucho tiempo que cure algo así-

-NO! Esas cosas infernales no, no y no!- Lance se soltó del agarre de ella y cruzó sus brazos frente a él formando una cruz y negando enérgicamente con la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

-Pero, ¿no te duele?

-Nope

Lena sonrió maliciosamente, agarro su brazo y lo apretó cerca de donde estaba el corte. Lance chillo y se hecho unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué estas ha—La risa de la muchacha interrumpió su frase. Se acercó nuevamente a él y esta vez lo tomo delicadamente del brazo herido.

-Vamos a hacerle unas curaciones a ese brazo- dijo tironeándolo sutilmente para que lo siga hasta la bahía médica.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar de destino. Las luces del lugar se encendieron automáticamente apenas detectaron movimiento dentro de la zona. Lance se sentó en un banco con ambas piernas colgando de cada lado de lo ancho de éste mientras Lena buscaba los elementos necesarios para hacerle la curación. Agradeció internamente las clases de Alteano con Pidge, gracias a ello podía saber para qué era cada sustancia extraña que había en ese lugar. Tomó en sus manos unas vendas y lo equivalente a lo que sería el Alcohol etílico en la tierra y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el paladín.

-Quítate esa blusa así puedo desinfectar la herida- ordenó con un tono de voz tan suave que apenas parecía una orden y se sentó frente a él. No podía realizar la curación si la manga larga de la blusa de Lance se lo impedía. El joven castaño asintió, cruzó los brazos tomando la parte inferior de su prenda de ropa y se la quitó lentamente, haciendo un gesto de dolor al tirarle la herida con el movimiento del brazo. La tomo con su mano mirando la sangre que la había manchado y el corte en la manga derecha con algo de decepción, esa era su remera favorita. La hizo a un lado y volvió a mirar a Lena. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla mirando un punto perdido en medio de su pecho con un leve rosado en sus mejillas, se veía tan bonita y delicada, parecía una persona completamente diferente a lo enérgica, explosiva y testaruda que solía ser.

Lance se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención al ver que no se movía.

-Entonces… ¿qué te pareció el entrenamiento de hoy? Personalmente creo que lo has hecho muy bien- Le sonríe.

-Hmm, no lo sé, creo que estoy empezando a entender eso de leer los movimientos de mis enemigos, pero aún me lleva mucho tiempo adivinarlos. –Comenzó a pasar un algodón con algo de alcohol sobre el corte. Al ver que el joven castaño trataba de disimular una mueca de dolor, acercó su rostro al brazo y soplo con suavidad para evitar que le ardiera.

Lance aguanto la respiración y se mordió el labio inferior, mirando de reojo lo cerca que estaban los labios de Lena de su piel. Sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir la delicadeza con la que sus manos limpiaban su herida y comenzaba a vendarlo. Trago el nudo que se formó en su garganta con dificultad.

-Con tiempo y práctica lo harás más rápido hasta naturalizarlo- Responde casi susurrando.

-Estoy segura que sí, pero por el momento no quiero volver a probar el nivel 6, al menos no únicamente a rango… no me siento lo suficientemente lista aún- hace un puchero con sus labios. Lance tuvo que mirar para otro lado o su cordura pronto se esfumaría.

-Hahaha está bien, quizás presioné de más- Lance se lleva la otra mano a la nuca y sonríe comprensivamente.

-Presionar de más está bien, pero preferiría la próxima vez evitar que salieras herido… deja de recibir los golpes por los demás- Terminando su labor, bajo sus manos del brazo del paladín acompañadas de su mirada que se fijó en el espacio que había en el banco entre ellos dos.

-Hey! Esto no es nada. Te dije que confiaras en mi- Lance le dio unas palmaditas en sus hombros, guiñándole el ojo.

-Confío en ti, pero no me gusta que salgas herido- Le dijo seriamente, con algo de preocupación en su mirada. Esa mirada otra vez no, no lo soportaba, sentía que su alma se iba de su cuerpo cada vez que la veía tan desanimada. Detestaba cuando sus amigos estaban desanimados y siempre trataba de hacer lo imposible para levantarles el ánimo, aunque eso lo obligara a hacer ridiculeces con tal de robarles una sonrisa. Pero con Lena hacia un tiempo era diferente.

-Son cosas que pasan en las batallas, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a que sucedan- se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé… bueno, esto ya está- Lance tenía razón, no valía la pena seguir pensando en ello, había sido solo un incidente que no permitiría que volviera a suceder de ninguna manera. Usualmente ella era la que tomaba los golpes por los demás, siempre fue una mujer sobreprotectora, si pudiera tomaría el dolor de todos sus amigos y los cargaría ella para evitárselos a toda costa. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que hacía lo mismo que ella, y por fin entendió como se sentía estar del otro lado, del lado a quien protegen.

Tomo los elementos y los volvió a guardar en el compartimento correspondiente ordenadamente. Lance estaba por volverse a poner su blusa hasta que Lena lo detuvo.

-Déjamela, voy a coserla- Se la quitó de las manos antes de que el pudiera decir algo- No digas nada, no fue una sugerencia- Dijo al ver que su compañero estaba a punto de contradecirla con una cara estricta y seria fingida a lo cual él respondió sonriendo y agradeciéndole.

Lance tomó su abrigo, se lo colocó y se levantó del banco estirando sus brazos hacia arriba desperezándose con cuidado de no tironear el vendaje de su herida.

-Trata de que no se moje el vendaje y no mover tanto el brazo.

-Si señora- respondió él haciendo un saludo militar.

-Olvídate del entrenamiento por unos días hasta que se cierre- le indicó levantando un dedo.

-Si señora!

\- Y vete a cambiar, esta frío y tu estas desabrigado, no quiero que te resfríes- terminó por señalar su pecho que aún estaba desnudo asomándose bajo su campera abierta.

-Si mamáaa- dijo burlonamente Lance quien salió corriendo de la bahía médica riéndose ante el rostro sonrojado y enojado de su compañera provocado por su comentario.

Lena salió lentamente del lugar, siguiendo el camino que Lance había hecho hacia unos momentos. En el camino se cruzó frente a la puerta de la habitación del paladín que estaba a unos metros de la de ella, él seguro ya estaba allí. Se detuvo a mirarla por unos segundos y luego continuó su camino hasta la suya. Entro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó pesadamente contra ésta, cerrando los ojos y liberando un suspiro que venía conteniendo hacia un rato largo.

Su mente iba a mil por hora, no podía calmarse, las cosas que sucedieron, o mejor dicho, que no sucedieron hoy la tenían consternada y en un estado de ansiedad absoluto. Se quitó la ropa y la lanzó con desgano sobre su cama mientras se dirigía hacia el baño para tomarse una merecida ducha luego del entrenamiento de ese día. Abrió la canilla y dejo salir el agua por un momento hasta que comenzó a generarse un poco de vapor. Termino de quitarse su ropa interior y se metió debajo del agua.

Se sentía bien, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo ayudó a calmarla un poco.

-Lance…- susurro apoyando su frente contra la pared húmeda y fría del baño, su contraste frío con el del agua caliente le agradaba. Aun así su mente seguía siendo un sinfín de pensamientos y recuerdos fugaces de todo el día, todo girando entorno a cierto paladín tonto, engreído, charlatán, irresponsable, cálido y atractivo. ¿Atractivo? No, no, bueno, tal vez, eso no era importante, Lance era su amigo, solo eso, solo un amigo por el cual se preocupaba, con el cual le gustaba pasar el tiempo, peleando, discutiendo, entrenando, hablando de tonterías o de lo que fuere. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el más que con cualquier otro, pero eso no quería decir que le gustase, no señor, solo que eran buenos amigos, solo eso…

* * *

Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora! He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.  
Decidí apresurar un poco las cosas para ahorrar algunos capítulos de interacción lenta. He estado bocetando varias partes de lo que va de esta historia! Como Fanfiction no me permite compartir links externos, si desean ver alguno de los dibujos pídanmelos y les enviaré una nota con ellos! (espero que así si funcione XD).

No olviden dejar reviews! Contarme que les gustaría que suceda, que les gusta y que no.

Nos vemos la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aléjate de mi, pero quédate cerca.**

Capítulo 5: Insomnio

* * *

Estaba todo oscuro, apenas podía ver con las tenues luces azul celestes que alumbraban débilmente en su habitación. Sentía calor, mucho calor, su cuerpo ardía como el infierno con cada delicado roce en su piel desnuda que ella le proporcionaba. Su cálido y agitado aliento golpeaba contra su cuello y eso lo volvía loco, se sentía como un lobo hambriento e insaciable y ella era su presa. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella aprisionándola contra su cama, asegurándose de distribuir bien su peso para no aplastarla ni incomodarla.

Sus manos jugaban debajo de su blusa, recorriendo toda su espalda suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, era tan suave que le dolía. Ella tenía su mentón apoyada en uno de sus hombros, apoyaba su cabeza contra el cuello de él y lo abrazaba fuertemente clavando sus uñas en la espalda del paladín. Si a él le dolía no le importaba, solo sabía que le encantaba.

-Lance…- susurro a su oído tan débilmente que apenas pudo oírlo. El paladín deslizó las manos que tenía en su espalda hasta su cintura para separar un poco sus cuerpos y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, la expresión entre avergonzada y a su vez llena de deseo, sus mejillas de un fuerte rojo teñido y sus labios entre abiertos emitiendo pequeños y casi inaudibles jadeos. Él entrecerró sus ojos y sin quitarle la vista de encima se acercó lentamente más y más hasta que sus labios apenas comenzaron a rozarse.

-ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE! PALADINES A SUS LEONES!-La voz de Coran llego a sus oídos sobresaltando al paladín.

Se sentó de repente en la cama agitado y sudando. Miró para todos lados confundido y somnoliento. Su respiración era densa y pesada. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, parecían ser altas horas de la madrugada, o realmente no lo sabía, en el espacio la percepción del tiempo era difícil de definir. Se llevó una mano a su cara y cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

-Maldición… - Susurró por lo bajo, otra vez uno de esos sueños… Sentía arder sus mejillas y su corazón latir con fuerza. Su cuerpo aún estaba caliente y juraba que podía aun sentir los roces de sus delicadas manos sobre su espalda. Se sentía avergonzado por soñar ese tipo de cosas con cierta muchacha que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía ya un tiempo, pero una parte de su mente sabía que le gustaban.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó con pocas ganas. Se arrastró pesadamente hasta el baño y se mojó la cara para despejarse un poco y tratar de quitar de su mente el mismo pensamiento recurrente que venía sin llamarlo todas las noches: Lena.

Volvió a su cama y batalló unos largos minutos tratando de dormir en vano, su mente seguía demasiado inquieta. Volvió a levantarse nuevamente, se colocó una musculosa blanca, jogging gris azulado y su bata azul por encima y salió de su habitación, pensó que quizás un pequeño paseo por el castillo lo ayude a calmarse y a recuperar su sueño nuevamente.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos de la nave con la vista fija en el suelo, su mente divagando en mil cosas distintas pero todas sobre el mismo eje, cierta muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Tenía que hacer algo sobre estos sueños y rápido. Cada día que pasaba se le dificultaba más verla y fingir tratándola como al resto del equipo.

Pasó por la cocina y tomó algunas galletas que había en un frasco, agradeciendo mentalmente a Hunk por encargarse de esas cosas y dejar siempre de sobra en caso de "emergencias" como esta. Calentó un poco de ese extraño té que Coran solía ofrecerles, con el tiempo se acostumbró a su extraño sabor y comenzó a agradarle. Con sus aperitivos de media noche en mano, decidió ir a la cabina de la nave, observar el espacio y las millones de estrellas, constelaciones y planetas que lo rodeaban le agradaba y lo calmaba bastante. Solía ir seguido allí a altas horas de la noche para pensar cuando no podía dormir.

Camino lentamente hasta la cabina, comiendo algunas galletas en el camino. Cuando se abrió la puerta, dio unos pasos para entrar al lugar y se detuvo a observar y disfrutar del silencio y la oscuridad del lugar apenas alumbrado por luces de astros espaciales. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Lance era una persona muy enérgica, pero también disfrutaba de los momentos de calma y soledad como estos.

Se dirigió hacia el asiento donde usualmente comandaba los drones cuando no se encontraban en los leones luchando. Dirigió su mirada hacia su destino frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al divisar una especie de bulto sobre el éste que no podía identificar debido a la poca luz del lugar.

Se acercó tratando de adivinar qué era lo que había en él, hasta que lo vió, o mejor dicho: LA vio. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿El destino estaba jugando con él? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo la persona que con tanto esfuerzo estaba tratando de olvidar durmiendo en su asiento de piloto? Ella estaba acurrucada envuelta en una manta que tapaba hasta su nariz medio acostada sobre el respaldar.

Los recuerdos de su reciente sueño golpearon su mente incesantemente con violencia otra vez. Sintió su rostro calentarse acompañado de una sensación extraña en su estómago. Trago un nudo que se formó en su garganta y sacudió su cabeza tratando de empujar esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro, respiro profundo unas cuantas veces hasta que se sintió más tranquilo. Se acercó a ella, su rostro se veía tan pacífico, era extraño verla así y no con alguna de sus clásicas caras de enojo que solía tener casi todo el tiempo cada vez que él la molestaba con alguna tontería.

Corrió delicadamente alguno de los mechones de su cabello castaño que caían desprolijamente sobre su rostro sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Lena se movió un poco al sentir el tacto de los dedos de Lance sobre su cara, pero solo se reacomodó y siguió durmiendo.

Sin saber qué hacer, Lance se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyo su espalda contra parte frontal de su asiento, aún no tenía sueño y ya que había llegado hasta allí quería aprovechar la vista unos minutos más. Quizás lo mejor era ir a otra parte del castillo y no tentar a su suerte.

-Si te sientas en el suelo vas a enfriarte- Lance pegó un pequeño salto del susto que le dio escuchar esas palabras de repente. Inmediatamente hace un puchero al escuchar la risa de Lena ahogándose tras su mano que tapaba su boca para evitar hacer mucho ruido. Ya era demasiado tarde para huir de la situación.

-Ven aquí- Lena se mueve hasta un costado dejándole un lugar a Lance a su lado. Esos asientos de piloto eran demasiado grandes, así que había espacio para ambos. El paladín duda unos momentos antes de aceptar la invitación de sentarse junto a ella, pero luego de unos segundos su cuerpo se levanta sin pedirle permiso a su mente y se sienta a su lado. Lena estira su manta para que cubra el cuerpo de ambos.

-¿Así que tu nueva cama es mi asiento de piloto?- Pregunta Lance, necesitaba sacar algún tema de conversación para distraer su mente y olvidarse del nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, sin mencionar algún que otro roce que se ocasionaba cada vez que alguno se movía un poco y le ponía los pelos de punta. Lena revolea los ojos.

-No podía dormir y vine aquí a mirar las estrellas, aunque al final termine durmiéndome aquí supongo- se rió vergonzosamente. Lance se volteó a verla con una leve sonrisa y una cara confiada- Que haya elegido tu asiento es indistinto, ¡cada que vengo uso uno diferente!- Responde leyendo la intención de su compañero.- ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo, no podía dormir- Se encogió de hombros- venir aquí y ver el espacio me ayuda a pensar.

-¿Pensar en qué?- Preguntó ella ahora sin quitar la vista del espacio.

-E-En cosas, si, distintas cosas, muchas cosas- Lance se pone nervioso de golpe y responde atropelladamente, no podía decirle que se trataba de ella- las personas interesantes como yo solemos tener una mente muy ocupada, si si - se cruza de brazos asintiendo fingiendo seriedad, logrando una sonrisa divertida en su compañera que le resultó tan adorable que pronto lo contagia a él también.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio mirando hacia algún punto inexistente en el inmenso vacío que los rodeaba.

-Estaba pensando… que estarán haciendo mis hermanos en la tierra- Lena rompió el silencio hablando en voz baja. Lance la mira sorprendido, ella mencionaba muy poco a su familia.- Hace muchos años que no los veo, desde que ingresé al Garrison, y bueno… no puedo dejar de preguntarme por ellos, si están preocupados, o quizás siquiera saben que no estoy en la tierra-

-¿Hace tanto tiempo que no los ves?¿Porque no sabrían de ti?-Lance preguntó primero y pensó luego, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su consideración, quizás hablar de estas cosas la incomodaban- lo siento, no quise…

-Está bien- ella lo calmo al ver su obvia preocupación, algo que la hizo sentir cómoda y cálida. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- mis padres se separaron cuando éramos pequeños, yo me fui a vivir con mi padre a otro país y mis hermanos pequeños se quedaron con mi madre. Solo nos veíamos en pocas ocasiones al año ya que mi madre no deseaba vernos, y bueno… es largo de explicar, supongo que con eso más o menos se entiende. Mi padre falleció poco después de haber comenzado mis estudios como mecánico. Desde ese momento no he visto más a mis hermanos, solo puedo comunicarme a la distancia o por e-mail y esas cosas - terminó de explicar con una sonrisa melancólica.

-…Lo siento mucho- Por primera vez en su vida, Lance no sabía que decir, solo pudo poner una mano sobre el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo, sentía un gran deseo de abrazarla pero quizás eso podría llegar a incomodarla, o quizás incomodarlo a él, por lo que decidió abstenerse.

-Haha no te preocupes, realmente estoy bien- En sus labios se posó una sonrisa que jamás vio antes, se notaba a pesar de su esfuerzo por negarlo cierta tristeza en ella, pero también se la veía sincera y agradecida. Todo esto había tomado al paladín con la guardia baja, un sinfín de emociones, temores, preocupaciones y recuerdos lo inundaron al instante. Quizás su familia era unida y nada parecida a la de su compañera, pero si podía saber lo que se sentía extrañarla. Sintió de repente una inmensa necesidad de compartir eso con ella.

-Yo también extraño mucho a mi familia, todos los días me pregunto que estarán haciendo, si están bien- Estiro un poco los brazos y luego los flexionó colocando las manos sobre la base posterior de su cabeza.

-Lo lamento, no quise recordarte eso –Se apresura Lena a decir un poco… ¿apenada?, eso sí era algo nuevo de ver, y de cierta forma a él le resulto tierno y divertido. Lance le responde negando con la cabeza.

-Realmente lo que me angustia es pensar lo preocupados que ellos deben estar por mí en este momento- hizo una breve pausa- es injusto, no quiero que se sientan así por mi culpa…- Si algo detestaba era ver a su familia triste o preocupada, no podía evitar pensar que su desaparición los tendría afligidos a todos y eso lo carcomía por dentro.

-Lance… sabes que no es tu culpa…-

-Lo sé bien… pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme de este modo. A veces pienso que volver sería lo mejor, pero sé que mi deber esta aquí. Sé que hay millones de familias allí afuera que el imperio Garla ha destrozado, y evitar que eso siga sucediendo a otras recae en nuestros hombros.

Lance se mordió el labio, un gran vacío lo invadió y sabía que si seguía hablando se quebraría, y no deseaba darle una imagen vulnerable a Lena de su persona. Ella comprendió perfectamente lo que quería decir, no necesitaba que siguiera hablando más. El joven castaño siempre fue una persona muy empática, siempre esforzándose para que los demás estuvieran bien, sean conocidos o no, siempre el bienestar del otro por encima del suyo. Eso era una cualidad que le preocupaba muchas veces ya que ha sido la culpable de poner su vida en riesgo en demasiadas ocasiones, pero al mismo tiempo, demostraba su nobleza y madurez, cosa que le agradaba mucho.

De cierto modo inconsciente, Lena se acurrucó contra él, agarrando el brazo del paladín con ambos suyos y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro. Realmente no sabía que contestarle, se había quedado sin palabras, deseó que su tacto fuera capaz de reemplazarlas. Una gran sensación de calidez la invadió al sentir que el paladín apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella y una de sus manos se posó sobre la suya.

Pasaron unos largos minutos así, haciéndose compañía, compartiendo sus tristezas y apaciguándolas con el calor de su cercanía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentían en paz, sin que sus preocupaciones los atormentaran.

Al cabo de lo que pareció ser una hora, Lena se había quedado completamente dormida nuevamente. Lance aún seguía mirando las estrellas pensativo. La miro por un largo rato con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aprovechando cada instante para grabar su rostro en su mente. Recordó de repente que en unas horas los demás se despertarían. Suspirando y haciendo un gesto de disgusto por tener que cortar el momento y alejarse de ella, intentó despertarla. Se movió con extrema delicadeza para evitar que se deslizara bruscamente de su brazo. Colocó una mano en su hombro y la empujó suavemente susurrándole para que se despertara, pero no tuvo suerte. Intentó lo mismo dos veces más sin éxito, estaba profundamente dormida. Sin tener otra alternativa, la levantó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación.

Se sorprendió al sentir que era tan liviana pese a su aspecto macizo y bien formado que tenía gracias a sus entrenamientos diarios. Caminó lentamente, le gustaba tenerla cerca, el contacto contra su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba. Quería disfrutar de eso el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

Al llegar, entró a la habitación de ella y se dirigió a su cama. Apoyó una rodilla contra el colchón para tener más equilibrio y la acostó delicadamente, sosteniendo con una de sus manos su cabeza para apoyarla con suavidad contra la almohada. La maniobra lo había dejado con parte de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, aunque a una distancia corta pero razonable. Las imágenes y sensaciones de besos y caricias de su anterior sueño se apoderaron de él volviéndolo a poner nervioso. Estaba tan cerca, tal como en su sueño. Podía sentir su respiración calmada sobre su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y se mordió los labios. Quería besarla, realmente deseaba hacerlo desde hacía ya un tiempo y cada oportunidad se le hacía más difícil controlarse. Pero sabía que no era correcto aprovecharse de la situación.

Con gran esfuerzo, como si sus cuerpos fueran imanes que no querían separarse, se irguió y se sentó al borde de la cama. Como si su cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático, se acercó y besó su frente fugaz pero tiernamente. Se levantó contra su voluntad y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Una vez adentro, cayó pesadamente sobre su cama liberando un suspiro que estaba guardando hacía ya un largo rato. Con su mente aún llena de pensamientos pero esta vez con una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta. Se sentía cansado, su cuerpo le pesaba ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? ¿Quizás 4? Gruño ante la idea de que fueran pocas.

La puerta seguía tocando ante su falta de respuesta.

-Lance! Estas allí dentro hermano?- Era la voz de Hunk.

-Si si, ya voy- respondió algo desorientado y con esfuerzo. Se levantó y se arrastró hacia la puerta abriéndola, encontrándose con su amigo un tanto preocupado.

-Hey viejo, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué crees eso?- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca para tapar un gran y somnoliento bostezo.

-Lance… ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, sin mencionar que te has salteado el entrenamiento grupal esta mañana-

El paladín azul pareció espabilarse de golpe al darse cuenta la cantidad de horas que durmió de más, sin mencionar el hecho de que Shiro y Allura estarían disgustados por su falta.

-¿Por qué no me han despertado antes?- Pregunto con un tono desesperado casi entrando en crisis al fantasear el futuro reto que lo estaba esperando.

-Créeme que lo intenté, pero no me respondías.

Atropelladamente corrió a toda velocidad por toda su habitación, vistiéndose, lavándose la cara y cepillándose los dientes, maldiciéndose mentalmente. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaba listo para comenzar su día. Caminó junto a su amigo hasta la sala de la nave donde estaban todos reunidos, al parecer debatiendo algunos planes.

Al entrar todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo, Coran, Keith y Lena lucían indiferentes, Shiro decepcionado y Allura claramente enojada, Pidge al parecer sonreía disfrutando la escena. Su vista se dirigió sin quererlo hacia Lena… Lena estaba allí, fresca como una lechuga a pesar de haber dormido tan pocas horas, no parecía desvelada ni nada, ¿cómo diablos hacia?

-Hablaré contigo más tarde- Allura le dirige una mirada de reproche pausando brevemente la discusión sobre los planes que tenían entre manos. Lance tragó duramente, pensando en lo que le esperaba- Bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo, mañana a primera hora comenzaremos con el plan.

Al joven castaño le picó la curiosidad sobre que estaban tramando, pero sabía que si preguntaba en ese momento empeoraría las cosas, por lo que decidió preguntarle a alguno de sus compañeros más tarde de que se trataba el asunto.

Al terminar la reunión cada uno abandonó la sala dejando a Shiro, Allura y Lance solos. Lance suspiró y bajó la mirada ante el discurso aprensivo de la princesa hacia su persona, pero no la culpaba. El paladín negro trató de disuadirla, era consciente de las pocas oportunidades que tenían para descansar de tantas batallas, era algo totalmente normal que sus cuerpos en algún momento cedieran ante el cansancio exigiendo más descanso.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el discurso de Allura terminó. Se apresuró a dejar la sala antes de que se le ocurriera agregar algo más que decir. Se fue caminando por uno de los pasillos, pensando en ir a entrenar un poco para recuperar las horas perdidas de la mañana, pero un fuerte y delicioso aroma lo hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente. Cerró los ojos y olió con gusto, siguiendo el camino del aroma que provenía naturalmente de la cocina.

Al llegar se encontró a Hunk y a Lena preparando el almuerzo y platicando animadamente.

-¿Eso es seguro de comer?- Bromó Lance asomándose sobre el hombro de Lena, haciendo un gesto ridículamente preocupado, señalando una mezcla que ella estaba batiendo en un recipiente. Lena se volteó a verlo alzando una ceja. Tenía el cabello bien recogido hacia atrás y su cara estaba levemente manchada con polvo. Lance se petrificó por unos segundos y apartó la vista desesperadamente, ella se veía tan… ¿caliente?

-Si tienes tus dudas no lo comas, habrá más para mí- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió burlonamente para luego tocar la nariz de Lance con su dedo índice y ensuciarla con esa especie de harina que estaban usando.

El castaño retrocedió rápidamente llevándose una mano a la nariz, tratando de paso de ocultar el leve sonrojo que le ocasiono la chica con su toque.

-¿Qué crees que haces ensuciando mi inmaculado rostro?- dijo de inmediato quitándose la harina de la nariz, rezando para que no se dieran cuenta de su nerviosismo. Lena revolea los ojos y vuelve a su labor.

-Deja de molestar Lance o no habrá comida para ti- Hunk lo interrumpe antes de que el vuelva a abrir la boca para decir alguna tontería más. El paladín azul hace un pequeño puchero pero le hace caso a su compañero y se sienta sobre una parte de la mesada que no están utilizando.

-Bueno… ¿y de que iba la misión que estaban discutiendo hace un rato?- Recordó de repente esa pequeña intriga que tenía.

-Oh! Claro, cierta persona no se enteró porque se quedó dormida – Lena se burló de él y se ríe al ver su infantil enojo en su rostro.

-Pidge ha estado investigando unos archivos que ha adquirido de una de nuestros últimos sabotajes a las naves Galra – Hunk colocó una extraña preparación en el horno y se volteó hacia su compañero- Entre esos archivos encontró un registro de prisioneros que el imperio ha estado capturando.

-Los prisioneros que capturan son utilizados posteriormente para diversos experimentos- interrumpió Lena- Créeme que no quieres saber de qué se tratan…

-La cosa es que, aparte de que tenemos el deber de salvarnos, creemos que la familia de Pidge puede estar allí- Concluye Hunk.

-Eso.. eso sería genial!- Exclama Lance saltando de la mesada donde se encontraba con los puños en alto- Quiero decir, no que estén capturados, si no saber dónde están!

-Claro que sí!- Su amigo exclama alegre.

-¿Y el plan entonces es…?

-Necesitamos algunos datos más precisos a falta de archivos, por lo que hay que infiltrarse y hacer un rastrillaje de cuantas naves poseen prisioneros capturados y que cantidad para poder preparar un escape bien coordinado, sin mencionar la locación donde se encuentran.

Lance escuchó concentradamente mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-Entonces vamos allí, formamos a Voltron, luchamos, pow pow y salvamos a todos como héroes del universo que somos?- Lance coreografió toda la escena. Se entusiasmó ante la idea de que lo veneraran como a un héroe.

-Si atacamos podríamos poner en riesgo vidas inocentes, idiota –Lena se golpeó la frente con una mano. Lance la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y disgustado ante el insulto.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, uno de nosotros se infiltrará, se hará pasar por un prisionero mientras recopila los datos que necesitamos y sabotea la nave enemiga.

-Oh… un plan demasiado tranquilo para un hombre de acción como yo- Suspira Lance- ¿Y quién de nosotros irá?

Hunk hace una pausa y mira a Lena. Lance se queda observándolos a los dos, posando su vista de uno al otro una y otra vez sin interpretar su silencio.

-Yo iré- Termina por decir la castaña de ojos verdes.


End file.
